The Truth
by HPHGLuver1313
Summary: Typical teens don't know how to express their feelings towards one another and The Boy Who Lived is no different. HPHG. Rated T for minor cussing in later chaps.


The Truth 

By HpHgluve

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are about to start their sixth year at Hogwarts. Right now harry is just trying to get through the summer. He was waiting for Hegwig to return with a letter from Hermione. She had wrote him asking him to come and visit. Harry, of course, said yes. Secretly, he had a huge crush on her. As far as she knew, they were just best friends. Hermione only sees herself as nothing but a bookworm, but Harry had a whole different picture in his mind. He sees a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Harry had started day dreaming when Hegwig flew back through the window with an envelop clutched in her beak. Harry took the envelop from her and opened it. He read:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm so pleased to hear you are able to come, but how are you getting here? Please send Hegwig back with your answer. _

_With Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry began to respond immediantly after reading Hermione's letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I don't know how I will get there. I've yet to learn how to apparate. You do know right? _

_Harry _

Harry sent Hegwig back out again with his response. While he waited for his snowy owl to return, he worked on his homework. He seemed to only have homework due in potions class (Professor Snape's class). Every summer Professor Snape gives more homework than all of his other teachers combined. Snape was harry's least favorite teacher, but Snape really did not care because _Harry _was Snape's least favorite _student._ Harry almost forgot about his owl returning with his letter intill he heard a screeching noise coming from his window.

"I thought you'd never come back girl! I think you like it to much over at Hermione's." Harry laughed.

He read:

_Dear Harry, _

_Yes I have learned to apparate so I will come and get you when I get a letter back. So the sooner the better. See you soon. _

_With Love, _

_Hermione_

So Harry wrote back ASAP.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Im ready. You can come and get me at anythime. Just keep Hegwig there so she does not have to travel with us. It will be a long journey for her anyway. See you soon. _

_Harry_

Hegwig flew out of the window for the last time. For the night that is. Two days went by and Harry was begining to think that Hermione had forgotten about him.

"Harry Potter? Get down here right now! You've got a vister." Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry walked down stairs and found Hermione standing at the bottom of the steps.

"I was begining to think you forgot about me 'Mione." Harry laughed.

"How could I ever forget about you?"

Harry blushed.

"You ready?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean 'ready'?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going over to Hermione's for the rest of the summer. See you after my school term."

Harry went upstairs and gathered up his thigs. Hermione followed after him.

"We might want to apparate back to my house up here so your uncle does not have a cow."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Harry and Hermione reached her house in no time.

"_Wow_! I never knew how fast you can travel by apparating." Harry said.

"Its ok I guess. I've used it way to many times to really see the joy in it anyomre," Hermione answered,"You will be sleeping in the spar room with Ron. Ginny will be staying in my room. Ron will show you where the room is. Just go and ask him to take you."

"Ok." Harry replied walking off the find Ron. Harry was amazed at how big Hermione's house was. Her parents were gone for the rest of the summer and they had the intier house to themselfs.

"Hey Ron! How have you been?" Harry asked running into Ron.

"Its been ok. What about yours?"

"Besides having to live with the Dursley's,its been ok." Harry laughed.

Ron showed Harry their room and helped him unpack his trunk.

"So Harry you still fallin' for Mione?" Ron asked with a slight grin on his face.

"How did you know that I was fallin' for her in the first place?":

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Its really not that hard to find out. Everytime you come close to her you blush. Every time she walks past you and says 'Hi' you never know what to say. Its like your in a trance when your around her."

Harry's face when blood red.

"Do I really act like that when I'm around her?"

"Duh Harry. Even Ginny has noticed. Why don't you just go up to her and tell her your feelings?"

"Thats my problem, I never know who to word my feelings." Explained Harry.

"Well write her a letter and put it on her pillow so when she comes up to bed tonight she will find it."

"I guess I could do that. But what if I say something wrong and she thinks I'm a total looser?"

"Than your a 'total looser'. You really have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks alot Ron. You really helped me out."

"Don't mention it."

Harry gave Ron a unforgetable look.

"What?"

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ron went up to thier room. While Harry was trying to figure out what to write in his letter Ron was pacing back and forth thinking of ideas _for_ Harry to put in his letter.

"How about, _To My dearest Hermione... _or _To my One and Only..._" Ron said.

"Shh Ron! I'm trying to think.

_To my beloved..._"No that won't work."Harry said balling up the paper and throwing it behind him just missing Ron's head.

_To my One and Only..._ "No No No!" Harry yelled hitting is head with his fist.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I just wanted to tell you that... um.. this is very hard for me to explain...but I will try my best. I love you Hermione. I have always loved you sence our first year at Hogwarts. _

_Harry_

Harry read the letter to Ron and took it to her room, layed it on her pillow and went back to his room. All night all he could think about was what Hermione whould say in the morning.

* * *

"Look what I found on my pillow Ginny!" Hermione said the next morning.

"What?"

"Its a letter from Harry."

"Whats it say?"

So Hermione read every single word on the paper.

"Wow! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That Harry liked you!"

"How did you know?"

"Its not that hard to see! Come on now Hermione. He can't talk when he comes near you!"

"I never really thought that Harry,_Harry_, had feelings for _me._ We've been best friends for five years! He has liked me sence the first year and it took me this long to figure that out. God Im so stupid!"

"Your not stupid Hermione. It also just took Harry all this time to tell you." Ginny explained.

"Thanks Gin. You always know how to cheer me up." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

* * *

"I wonder how she took it." Harry asked pacing back and forth between the bed and wall.

"I could not tell you, you would have to go ask her."

"I just can't go up to Hermione and ask her what she thought of the letter."

"Why not?"

"RON! That is why I wrote the letter in the first place. Im not good with talking to people face to face. Especially a girl that has been my _best _friend for five years!"

"Right! You want me to go talk to her? Or I could easily have Ginny talk to her! Your choice"

"Ummm... Does not matter to me! Im just not leaving this room intill you have her answer."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Ill be right back."

Harry shook his head and contunied to pace.

* * *

"Can I talk to you Hermione?" Ron asked winking at Ginny feeling that she already knew what he wanted to talk to Hermione about.

"Yeah.. Sure."

Ron and Hermione walk off to Ginny's room so they would talk. Ginny right on the trail.

"No Ginny, just Hermione." Ron said eager to tell Hermione what Harry sent him to do.

Ginny sighed and walked off.

"Anyway," Ron started pulling to door shut behind them."Harry sent me to ask you what you thought of the letter."

"Well, actually I wrote him a letter back. Will you just give it to him for me please?" Hermione said reching into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a peace of paper addressed to Harry.

"Ill be sure he gets it." Ron said taking the peace of paper and walking out of the room.

Hermione sighed not know what was going to happen next. Will her and Harry ever get together?

* * *

Ron returned to Harry and gave him his letter.

"Whats this?"

"I don't know Hermione wanted me to give it to you." Ron answered.

Harry took the note from Ron's hand and opened it.

_Harry, _

_I don't know how to exlpain my feelings that I have for you! I love you to Harry Potter. I will always love you. Im not that good at words eaither. _

_Love _

_Hermione_

"So?" Ron asked looking impatient.

"She just told me that she loves me too." Harry said standing up trying not to smile to much and putting the letter in his wallet. Harry walked out of the door and walked right over to Hermione's room. He walked right into her room not caring about who elce was int he room with Hermione. He walked over the where Hermion was sitting, took her hand and stood her up. Looking into her dark brown eyes he told her that he loved her. With that he, kissed her passionalty. They kissed for what seemed a centery. Harry finally pulled away regaining his breath.

"I love you too Harry." She wispered, her forhead leaning against his.

* * *


End file.
